JLA: Boldly Going
by Grendle1853
Summary: Space is the final frontier...for justice!
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to give thanks to my BETA DaisyJane. Now on with the show!**

In the vast empty black of space there floats an amorphous cloud filled with half sized planets, belts of asteroids and unpredictable bursts of bright energy. This sector of space, known as Arkham, is a haven for pirates and terrorists. For this reason, a sleek black ship, with her dedicated crew, glides through this area of space and hunts for the criminals hiding there. This beauty of a ship is the JSS _Bat_, a Gotham class starship of Terran design in service to the Sol Alliance. With the best stealth and sensor systems the SA can provide,_The Bat _is a silent predator who catches its enemies unawares. On the bridge of that ship sits its Captain, Bruce Wayne. He is a large man with dark looks and piercing blue eyes and right now he is looking deep into the swirling mess around them, his eyes searching for any sign of his enemy.

"Sir," Lieutenant Commander Barbara Gordon says from her station at Ops. "We have an organic ship of Martian design coming upon us from the back right."

"Lieutenant Cain, keep the shields up and the weapons ready until we can get an ID conformation," Captain Wayne orders.

"Isn't that being a bit paranoid. There hasn't been a sighting of the Whites for months now," the First Officer, Lieutenant Commander Dick Grayson, asks from the chair to the Captain's right.

"We're in Arkham Grayson," Wayne answers. "You know that here paranoia is a necessity."

"We have conformation Captain," Gordon announces. "It's Sol Alliance. It's the _Manhunter _sir!"

Everyone on the bridge relaxes a bit and smiles. "Excellent," Grayson says. "Mr. Drake bring us within transmission range and open a channel as soon as you do."

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Tim Drake answers from the con.

The sleek form of the _Bat _flies through the dangerous space until they get close enough for their communication equipment to cut through the background radiation. Eventually they they come with in sight of a green ship, currently in a shape almost exactly the same as that of the _Bat_. Several of the bridge crew laugh at the sight. A second later the view screen changes to show the _Manhunter's _bridge, which is similar to the Bat's only crewed with Green Martians in blue uniforms.

The Martian man sitting in the command chair on that bridge says, "Greetings Captain Wayne. It only took us two days to find you this time, you must be losing your edge."

"Or more likely you have actually learned a thing or two," Wayne answers. "By the way give your new engineer my best, she finally made that bird look presentable."

"I'll be sure to give M'gann your praise," he answers.

"Joking aside its good to see you again Captain J'onzz. We could use your help finding this lunatic," the Bat's captain says.

"Actually we aren't here to help you with your hunt, we're here to take it over," Captain J'onn J'onzz answers.

The Captain and First Officer look at each other in confusion before Wayne looks back at the view screen and asks, "What are you talking about? We've been hunting the Laughing Man for almost a month now."

"The orders are straight from Watchtower, they have a more important mission for you right now," the Martian explains.

Wayne relaxes back into his throne like chair and says, "Alright, give it to me."

The View screen changes from the a video feed of the _Manhunter's _bridge to a image of a large ship that seems to be made out of white crystal. "This ship has recently been seen orbiting the sun of the Metropolis Terran colony," J'onzz explains. "So far all attempts at communication have been met with silence."

"Do we have anymore intel on the ship?" Lieutenant Commander Grayson asks.

"Only that it seems to come from system KR-AC1.1938," J'onn explains.

Lieutenant Drake looks over his shoulder at his Captain and says, "Sir that system was recently destroyed by a supernova and prior to that occurrence it was unexplored."

"Interesting," Captain Wayne says. "Alright we'll leave the Clown to you and head out."

"Not so fast. Watchtower has decided that this first encounter will be a joint operation," Captain J'onzz explains.

"Joint with whom?" Wayne asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Themyscira," J'onn answers. "You are to rendezvous with the _Lady Wonder _at the Themysciran station Amnisiades. I believe you have worked with her captain on a few previous occasions."

Bruce's face breaks into a half grin at Captain J'onzz's statement. "You could say that. Good hunting J'onn," he says as he prepares to end the communication.

"Have fun Bruce," J'onzz tells him as the view screen cuts off.

"Mr. Drake set a course for Amnisiades," Wayne orders.

"Yes sir," Tim answers.

"Ms. Cain, on the way I want you go over all the data we have on that alien ship, by the time we get there I want you to have some sort of defense planned," the Captain continues.

"Yes sir," Cassandra answers.

"Bridge to Engineering, Alfred things may be getting interesting in the near future, I expect the Bat to be prepared for anything," Bruce says.

"As always sir," a calm dry voice answers through the comm.

"Good. It will take us a few hours to reach our rendezvous, you have the bridge until then Dick," Wayne says standing up and walking to the turbolift.

"Yes, I'm sure you need to rest up for your meeting with Captain Prince," Grayson says dryly.

Captain Wayne gives his First Officer a warning glare as the turbolift doors close.

Lieutenant Commander Gordon looks over at Grayson and smirks while saying, "Oh this is going to be good."

_TBC. Tell me what you think people._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, and a very special thanks to my BETA DaisyJane!**

**Here is chapter 2!**

Alfred Pennyworth, Chief Engineer of the Bat, likes to keep his ships in good order. Despite all the punishment the sleek vessel has received over the years it still preforms better then when it first floated out of star dock. The Englishman is so good at his job that over time people have attributed to him a mystical power to know everything going on on board "his" ship. This idea has been reinforced by the fact that Mr. Pennyworth is the only one on the ship who the Captain can't sneak up on.

"Hello sir, I expect that you are excited about our upcoming joint venture with the Themyscirans?" he asks without turning from his work.

"Meeting new species is always interesting," Bruce says as he continues to come up behind him.

"Yes of course it is, sir," Alfred says while giving the captain a knowing smirk. "By the way, I've gone over all the data we have on the alien vessel, and its like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Any advice for this one?" Captain Wayne asks.

Alfred shrugs. "Just the same thing I've said to you before, the same thing I said to your father when I served with him: 'Hope for the best, expect the worst'. You should be going into this with peaceful intent and a open mind, with a full weapon's salvo ready in case they don't share your mindset."

"Good advice old man," Bruce says. As he turns to leave he says over his shoulder, "Keep her flying."

"You know I will," Alfred replies never losing his focus on the job at hand.

…

In an isolated corridor near the bridge, Lieutenant Commander Barbara Gordon is heading back to her station after visiting the washroom when she feels a very familiar presence behind her. She purposely slows down and allows the one silently following her to catch up and wrap his arms around her.

He kisses her neck and asks, "Did I surprise you?"

"Please Grayson, I knew you were there the entire time," she says back, smiling. "You still have a lot to learn about stealth from Captain Wayne."

"Really? So the you and the Captain often share moments like this?" he asks a bit tersely.

"No idiot," she says as she smacks him on the arm. "Unlike you I don't make a habit of stepping out."

"We were broken up," he says quickly as if this statement has already been repeated many times in the past.

"Yeah yeah," she replies as she kisses him again. Just when the couple are starting to get into it Barbara pulls away. "Keep it in you pants sir, we have to get back to work."

"Grr," Dick replies. Before he lets go his hand feels the small metal device stuck in the small of her back. "You're implant still hurting you?" he asks.

"A bit," she admits. "But it keeps me on my feet so I will deal with it. Just means that you have to rub my back again tonight."

"Consider it done," he says responding to her coy smile. "Do you want to make a wager on how long the Captain's 'meeting' will take when we reach Amnisiades?"

"What do I get when I win?" she asks with a smirk.

"Awfully sure of yourself aren't you?" Dick cockily replies. "How about loser has to do whatever the winner says for a night?"

"Ooh I can have so much fun when you lose," the red head says with a big smile. "Your on."

Dick quirks an eyebrow at her and says, "Alright Miss Know It All Smartypants...we have an important mission to get to, so I'm saying between an hour and an hour and ten minuets."

"I'm saying between two and two and a half hours," she says while shaking her head at Dick's guess.

"What? Why by the stars do you think Wayne would put off a first contact mission for that long?" he asks.

Barbara raises her eyebrow at him. "Have you seen Captain Diana Prince?"

…

Finally the Bat comes out of hyperspace above the space station Amnisiades, which looks not unlike a six pointed star made from molded plastic and dotted with enough weaponry to fend off an armada. Floating next to the station is a ship shaped like an eagle forged out of gold, that while about the same size as the the Bat, has clearly forgone stealth for power. "Seeing weapon systems like that makes me which I was born Themysciran," Cassandra sighs from her post.

"You mean you weren't?" Tim asks.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment Mr. Drake," she responds.

"You should," Captain Wayne says as he steps onto the bridge. "Ms. Gordon, contact the Wonder Lady."

"Aye Captain," Barbara answers.

A second later the view screen shows a dark skinned woman sitting in the command chair on the Lady Wonder. A quick look around shows that all the officers on the bridge of the Themysciran ship are women. "Commander Phillipus, where is your Captain?" Wayne asks.

"She's waiting for you in a sparring room on the station sir," she answers in a strong but honey smooth voice.

Bruce smiles. "Thank you Commander."

"You are most welcome but I would not keep her waiting," the Themysciran officer states with a half smile before cutting the transmission.

With a quick, "Commander Grayson you have the bridge," Captain Wayne takes the turbolift to the transporters.

"Computer, mark time and inform us when the Captain returns to the ship," the First Officer orders once Wayne leaves.

"Just be prepared to pay up Grayson," Barbara says from her station.

…

Bruce Wayne walks confidently through the halls of the Amnisiades, passing strongly built beautiful women every step along the way. The Themyscirans are a offshoot of the homo sapiens of Earth that the first Terran explorers were shocked to meet. The scientists of Earth could come up with no explanation for how an entire undiscovered world filled with humans could exist. The Themyscirans however were not shocked at all by the their meeting with the Sol Alliance and explained that their ancestors were the mythical Amazons whose gods had spirited them away from "Man's World" after they were attacked by Herakles. Having no other answer, the SA was forced to take this as fact.

The Themysciran people are long lived and (from living on a planet with higher gravity than Earth) physically powerful. Though they have a rich and diverse society, it is their athletes and warriors that are the most renowned among them. Their population is also over two thirds female, so almost their entire Star Fleet is composed of women.

Bruce walks through a final door and finds himself in a padded room, with mirrors on one wall, and the most beautiful woman in existence standing before him. She's tall, standing almost eye level with him, and she is wearing a red top with gold piping and insignia, black pants, and red boots with a long staff in her hands. Her skin is lightly tanned, her hair falls down her back in shiny raven waves, her eyes are deep blue and intelligent and her lips are cherry red. Her body is well muscled yet still completely feminine with long shapely legs, wide curving hips with a well formed backside and large yet perfectly shaped and symmetrical breasts. When he first met her Bruce forgot his own name for several seconds, and even now it takes a second for his mind to work properly.

"So it's staffs this time?" he asks her once he regains his ability to speak.

She nods and gestures to a rack filled with the weapons. He arms himself and then squares off against her. She throws a flurry of attacks at him, all of which he blocks with the same lightning speed. "You've gotten better," Diana tells him.

"I've had to," Bruce answers. The Captain of the Bat is able to turn the tide and launch a series of his own attacks against the highly trained warrior woman.

He seems to be wearing her down for a second, as Diana begins to have trouble keeping up with his blows. Wayne's moment is short lived however, because after ducking a massive swing, Captain Prince sweeps low with her weapon and knocks his feet out from under him. As he flips backwards Diana pounces and lands on him, ending up with him on his back and her straddling his waist, using her staff to pin his arms down above his head.

"You lose again Bruce," Diana says, her face a few inches away from his.

"Thats assuming I didn't want to end up in this position," he answers, smiling.

She gives him a wicked grin before catching his lips in an intense kiss. Without breaking contact Bruce throws her staff away and rolls them over, and then deepens the kiss with him on top. Eventually the two have to come up for air and end up panting while still embracing.

"You missed our date, we were supposed to meet up two weeks ago," she says giving him a questioning stare.

"I'm sorry but I had business and I couldn't send a message," he answers. "We were chasing a pirate through Arkham."

Diana rolls her eyes. "The Feline again?"

"No, this time it was a lunatic called the Laughing Man," he answers.

"Did you catch him?" she questions.

"No, J'onn took over the hunt when he sent me to you," Bruce tells her.

"I love it when Watchtower decides to send me its finest," the Themysciran captain says while gently stroking his hair.

"Speaking of which, we better get going, we do have an important mission to begin," he tells her much to his own displeasure.

But Diana has other ideas as she wraps her legs around his back and sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, biting it gently. "The mission will still be there in an hour," she tells him. "Or two..."

_TBC. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone who posted reviews, they are much appreciated. This chapter is both Betaed and co-wrote by DaisyJane, so any fans of Donna have her to thank. Here is chapter 3!**

The voice of the the Bat's computer announces, "Captain Wayne has returned, elapsed time is two hours and twenty-three minutes."

Grayson sighs as Barbara woots at her victory. "Called it!" she smugly tells the First Officer.

"Yeah yeah, just keep your eyes on your station Lieutenant," he answers.

"It's Lieutenant Commander," Ms. Gordon corrects him. "You have a habit of forgetting that I now have the same rank as you do."

The turbolift opens and Captain Wayne easily walks to his chair and practically slides into it with an almost blissful expression on his stone cold features.

"You look rather relaxed, Sir. I trust that your _sparring match _went well," Mr. Grayson says sardonically. "So does that mean we can now get our mission under way?"

"Lose the bet Dick?" Bruce answers with a smirk. Before the surprised First Officer can comment, the Captain turns to his helmsmen and orders, "Mr. Drake, take us to Metropolis, warp five."

The Bat turns smoothly before accelerating forward and disappearing from site. A second later the golden form of the Lady Wonder follows it.

…

A few hours later both ships arrive over the planet Metropolis. As its name suggests, the surface is covered in urban sprawl, but between sections of streets and buildings are great parks and other expanses of wilderness, making for what is billed as "the best example of human terraforming technology." The Lady Wonder and the Bat's mission, however, lies further away on board a very large ship circling Metropolis's sun.

"Even though I knew how big it was, seeing it now...its even bigger then I imagined," Tim says.

"Size isn't everything," Casandra remarks from her post.

"I'm sure Captain Prince would disagree," Barbara comments under her breath.

"Enough chatter," Captain Wayne says. "Open up all channels and give her a full scan."

A few seconds later Lieutenant Cain reports, "No answer to our hails Captain."

"And none of our sensors can penetrate through their hull," Ms. Gordon says.

"Well there goes plan A," Dick says.

"We're being hailed by the Themyscirans," Casandra announces.

"On screen," Dick responds.

The bridge of the Lady Wonder appears with Captain Diana Prince sitting in the command chair. "Our scans cannot pick up anything. Are you having any better luck?"

"Not yet," Bruce answers.

"Sir," Barbara interrupts. "I think I've found a place where we can dock with the alien vessel." She hits her console and the view screen switches to a close up view of the side of the white crystal ship, with a closed hatch visible.

"Alright here's the plan: we will dock with the orbiting ship and I'll lead a team inside, once we've assessed the situation you can teleport an away team onto the Bat then join us inside," Captain Wayne states.

"And why should you get to go first?" Diana asks with a raised brow.

"Three reasons. First my crew are investigators first, second the Lady Wonder has bigger guns than the Bat and I'd rather have them pointed at that crystal Goliath and third...we found the hatch first," Bruce tells her with a half grin on his face.

Captain Prince rolls her eyes. "Very well then, contact us once you secure the land port."

The Themyscirans watch as the view screen changes from the view of the Bat's bridge to a view of the black ship as it comes along side the white craft that dwarfs it in size and marries their hatches.

"I will never understand what you see in that arrogant man, Captain," Artemis says from her station at tactical.

The Captain smiles. "He has his good qualities."

"I know some of the Bat's officers from my time at Sol Academy," Donna says from her chair at the Captain's left. "And they are good people."

"So your saying that you approve of your sisters taste in men?" Phillipus asks.

"I...wouldn't go that far," Donna says. "But I will admit that I have also met some interesting Terran men." She looks are she sister and smirks.

"That is enough chatter for now ladies," Diana states. "I expect everyone to stay sharp and be ready for anything. We still don't know what way this mission is going to go."

A few minutes later they receive a hail. "Diana we've secured our landing site. Come over, you need to see this."

"Donna, Artemis and Orana come with me. Phillipus, you have the ship until we return," Captain Prince orders before taking her crew to the transporter room.

…

The four women beem over to the Bat's airlock and walk across into the alien ship. There they find tall walls of solid crystal, with tall cylinders on one side with screens stuck between them.

"This doesn't feel like a ship," Donna says.

"No, its more like a building," Orana agrees.

"It doesn't feel like something made for war," Artemis says, running her hand across one of the cylinders. "This ship was built for another purpose."

"It feels lonely to me, maybe it was built for solitude," Diana tells them.

"Yes, I feel that as well," Donna says as she runs her fingers across a crystal formation in the room.

They follow the markers left by the Bat's away team and soon find themselves on the bridge. This part of the ship is even more grandiose than what the Themyscirans have seen thus far as it is four times the size of the bridge on the Lady Wonder. The view screen takes up one huge curved wall in front, a total of ten different full crystal stations, and a command chair up high on a platform in the center of the room which has a set of stairs leading up to it. The bridge has two entrances, one of which the Lady Wonder's away team entered and another on the other side of the same wall. Between the two entrances there are even more of the tall cylinders.

"Spacious," Donna announces with a wide smile. "What do you guys think."

Dick and Barbara turn to see her and both smile. "Donna!" Barbara shouts and she runs forward and gives her a hug.

Grayson makes his way over at a more leisurely pace. "Its been awhile Ms. Troy," he says to her.

"Too long circus boy," Donna responds before she gives him a strong Themysciran hug too. "I have missed you my friend."

Captain Prince smiles at the reunion before stepping over to see what her favorite SA captain is doing. "Find anything interesting?" she asks.

"I think this is the ship's OPS station," he answers. "The translator seems to be having a bit of trouble with the ship's language. Instead of having an alphabet each symbol seems to represent a different word."

"That is odd," Diana says. She pulls out her own personal computing device, "Maybe linking up with my device will help. Otherwise we can download some of the language and I can have Donna work on translating it." she suggests.

"I know your sister's language translation skills are formidable but I am hoping to get answers faster than that," Bruce answers. He looks over his shoulder at the three friends and says, "Thats enough chatter people, we have work to do."

"Yes sir," his First Officer says as he goes back to scanning.

"Hey Donna, I'm trying to access the main computer, want to help?" Barbra asks.

"..._Sure_," she answers following her over. Once they get to the station Donna whispers, "Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

"What makes you think I'm not just asking for help," Barbra whispers back.

"Because you know that zeno-technologies is not my forte. Unless you think talking to it or beating the crap out of it will help. Hell I have problems with Themysciran tech sometimes," she answers. "So spill."

Lieutenant Commander Gordon looks at her and says, "Look Dick and I broke it off for a while. While we were separated he had a...a fling with someone else. I'm fine with that, really, I just don't know who she is."

"It wasn't me," Donna tells her.

"Tell me something I don't know," Barbra blurts but at Donna's raised eyebrow backpedals. "Not that you are hot enough for him, just that you would never be Dick's rebound girl."

"I know I'm just messing with you," Donna says with a laugh.

"Har diddy har har," Barbara says with a smile. "But you are one of his best friends..."

"I think your going to have to ask him," she tells the Lieutenant Commander.

Gordon sighs. "I can't ask him, Dick isn't dumb enough to actually tell me," she says, causing Donna to giggle.

"But you know Dick was the first person I met at the Academy and he helped deal with the culture shock of living on a different world. No Themyscirans have ever gone to Sol Academy besides me. So as much as I love you I can't say anything. But I would be more than happy to offer my services in couples counseling."

"I hate when you pull a Counselor Troy on me," Barbara pouts causing Donna to giggle again, which earned her a glare from both Bruce and Diana.

Back at the station where the two captains are working, Wayne gets a message from his Chief Engineer. "Pennyworth to Captain Wayne. Sir, we've found main Engineering," Alfred reports.

"Excellent, whats its condition?" he questions.

"From what I've been able to gather the ship was greatly damaged, possibly from some kind of battle," the Engineer answers. "It seems that the ship has been repairing itself, using the solar radiation as a power source."

"Is it possible to return power to the Bridge?" Diana asks.

"Of course my dear," Alfred answers.

A few seconds later the walls of the bridge glow with a soft white light and the view screen turns on. "Your Engineer works fast," Captain Prince says.

"Trust me, he knows how good he is," Wayne answers wryly. "Keep up the good work old man, and report back any more findings."

"Captain, I think you should see this," Grayson says.

The two look over and see the First Officer standing in front of the cylinders, each of which are now lit from inside and are each filled with a humanoid body, standing tall still and unmoving.

"Dr. Thompkins report to the bridge of the alien ship immediately," Captain Wayne orders as he walks over to the cylinders.

Captain Prince and he are immediately drawn to the figure in the center. He is about as tall and well muscled as Captain Wayne and dressed (like the others) in a red and blue uniform with a symbol on his chest, his in the shape of an S in a shield. Unlike the others he has a red cape hanging off of his shoulders and down his back. He looks mostly human as he has the same body shape, number of fingers and has black hair with a cowl lick over his face. His skin color gives him away as an alien for it's the dull gray of stainless steel.

"The Cape is a nice touch," Diana says. She glances at Bruce. "You'd look good in a cape."

"I'll talk to Watchtower about it," Wayne says sardonically. "It looks like the crew has been put cryogenic suspension."

"We passed a hundred of those cylinders on the way here," Artemis says. "This could be an invasion force."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Donna advises, ever the diplomat, as Barbara and she walk over to the cylinders.

The console next to the Caped figure's tube beeps a few times and the cylinder opens. The alien inside opens his eyes, which glow a bright red. He takes a step forward and stumbles, nearly collapsing to the ground before being caught by Captain Wayne.

"I got you," Wayne tells him before gently lowering him to the ground.

The alien says a few things in a language they can't understand, before he touches a few keys on his gauntlet and says, "I am Kal Kent of the House of El, Captain of the Fortress ship Kandor. We are some of the last survivors of Krypton."

_TBC. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

**For starters I would like to once again thank everyone nice enough to leave a review, it really excites us to read what you think. I'd also like to thank my Beta and cowriter DaisyJane, without who this story would not be as rich or nearly as legible. Now on to chapter 4!**

Dr. Thompkins passes her portable scanner over the alien captain and looks over his vital signs on her personal computer pad. She stops, looks directly at her patient and says, "I must come on away missions more often. It's rare that I meet a member of such an attractive species."

Kal Kent looks up at the good elderly doctor and smiles.

"Lets determine whether or not he's going to survive before you start making dates Leslie," Captain Wayne says dryly.

"From my scans he should recover quickly and easily Captain. He needs a nutritious meal and to soak up plenty of sunlight. His species seems to process solar energy directly into their metabolism to fuel their bodies," she explains.

"Yes, which is why in my people's early history we worshiped our sun Rao, for it gives us life," Kal explains. "Or at least it did."

"How about his crew?" Diana asks.

"According to my scans they are slowly and safely being brought back to consciousness, they should all start waking up in a few hours," the doctor explains.

"Being the commanding officer my cryotube was built to wake me up quickly, as was my first and second officer's cyrotubes if I needed them. A possibly dangerous but necessary precaution," he answers.

Captain Wayne looks about the bridge and commands, "Give us the room."

While all of his officers and most of Diana's leave without question to give the Captains privacy, Donna walks up and speaks quietly to her sister. "Diana that man has been through serious psychological trauma. I don't think in his condition he should be interrogated by the SA's Dark Knight. Besides with my first contact training and experience, I should be here to monitor the situation."

Diana looks at her and then Bruce before saying, "Sister...give us the room."

Donna realizes that this is a battle she won't win and leaves saying, "I will be waiting with the others if you need me."

Once the Captain's are alone on the bridge, Bruce kneels down and stares into Kal's glowing red eyes. "Tell us what happened."

Kent stares back for a few seconds before sadly looking away. "We...thought...even though we are a technologically advanced race, we were never great explorers. Only a century ago did we first attempt to colonize the other worlds of our star system. We were still afraid of moving too far away from Rao's life giving red rays," he explains. "A hundred days ago we were shocked out of our "enlightened" indifference towards the rest of the universe when the Coluans came. They were a migrant fleet of advanced warships and crewed by artificial humanoids, and when they attacked our outer most colony it spelled the beginning of the end for our world."

...

As the captains discuss the fate of Kent's home world the others wait in the next room. Artemis studies the figures in the now glowing tubes while three old friends reminisce about their days at the academy. Barbara is laughing hard as Dick and Donna talk about the first time he showed Donna how to use the frozen yogurt machine in the cafeteria.

"...just couldn't master turning it on, making a swirl on the cone and turning off the machine. I got yogurt all over Dick's uniform," Donna explains while giggling.

"And I received fifty demerits at the next inspection because I didn't have any other clean uniforms," Dick says with a laugh.

"That is because you always wait until the last uniform to do your laundry," Barbara states. "You're lucky your First Officer now and that one of the perks is laundry service."

"I am a lucky man, that is true," Dick says. He gives Barbara a charming smile and adds, "Especially since I have a girlfriend like you."

Barbara rolls her eyes but before she can say anything her communicator beeps. "This is Lieutenant Commander Gordon."

"Barbara the planetary governor's office just hailed us and they want an update on the alien ship," Mr. Drake states.

"I will be right there," the communications officer says. "Talk to you guys later," she says to Dick and Donna before heading back to the Bat.

"You know I don't think Captain Wayne would be that harsh to me, I am his favorite officer," Dick explains to Donna.

Barbra's laughter is heard back through the hatch at that comment and Donna raises an eyebrow at him. "Glad to see you still have a very active imagination Grayson." She then waits until she knows that Barbara is out of ear shot before saying, "You need to tell her who you slept with. Barbara is not going to rest until she finds out."

His smile disapears off of the Lieutenant Commander's face. "I don't think now is the right time. We are on a very important first contact mission if you hadn't noticed," Dick says tersely.

"You're just chicken," Donna says.

"Do you blame me? You know how bad Barbara's temper can be," he responds.

"She is determined to find out and she eventually will so you may as well tell her and get it over with. This way I will be here to help manage the fallout," Donna says reassuringly.

"I just don't know," he says as he really isn't sure what to do.

…

"Why did they attack you?" Captain Prince asks after coming to terms with the sad fate of Kal's people.

"It is their way, they scan and consume all information and technology before obliterating the source. They claim that it makes the knowledge far more valuable if only they owned it," Kal answers.

"Go on," Bruce tells him.

"We assembled a fleet and fought them, but while our weapon's technology was comparable to theirs we haven't had a war for decades, not since Zod's revolt, and we were swiftly out matched. So in the end, we had to do something drastic to save our race," Captain Kent explains.

The Kryptonian rubs his eyes and temples then continues. "In desperation we sent a small fleet of volunteers to keep the Coluans busy, as the rest of our population was loaded into the Fortress Ships. Once we were a safe distance away two very brave souls activated a device which disrupted sub space and trapped all remaining ships in the system. Then Jor Kent and his wife Lara Lor Kent activated a bomb which killed our star, the holy Rao, and sent a wave of death that destroyed every Coluan and Kryptonian life left behind."

"And the two that activated the bomb?" Diana asks, though sadly already guessing the answer.

"My mother and father," the Kryptonian says softly, his pain clear in his voice. He turns to look at the dark figure of Wayne and asks, "Do you know what it's like, to see your parents and your whole world destroyed before your eyes, and be powerless to do anything but watch?"

"Yes," the Bat's Captain answers, surprising them both. He stands up and looks down at Kal Kent and says, "But that isn't the end of the story. This ship has battle damage, you were attacked after you escaped."

"Yes. Apparently as we fled our ship was spotted by a Coluan Dreadnaught, which chased after us, so in a way we inadvertently saved their lives. They thanked us for that favor by attacking," he explains.

"Keep going," Bruce tells him.

"The Dreadnaught out gunned us severely, but through some luck and ingenuity we were able to severely damage their engines. Since that was about the only system on the Kandor that wasn't damaged, we pointed ourselves at the brightest star and warped away," the Captain says. "As our life support system was impaired we put ourselves into stasis and prayed for the best."

Captain Wayne looks over at his Themysciran counter part. She looks down at a screen on her golden gauntlet and says, "According to my equipment he isn't lying." She looks at Kal, smiles and says, "No offense."

Captain Wayne sighs, "Great." Next he touches the symbol on his chest and says, "Alfred, how long until the Kryptonian ship is repaired?"

"While this amazing vessel is still rather new to me, I'd say at least six hours," the Engineer answers.

"Then get Dr. Thompkins to help you revive as many of the ship's engineering crew as possible to help you, we've got in coming," he orders.

"What?" Captain Kent and Captain Prince ask.

"You've been orbiting this star for three days, more then enough time for your enemy to patch their wounds and come after you. Seeing that your race wiped out most of theirs I don't see them doing anything other than chasing you down and destroying you and anyone who gets in their way," he tells them before turning around and walking back to his ship.

Diana rolls her eyes and looks back at Kal. "Sorry, he can be rather abrupt and he is not exactly a people person."

"I can tell," the alien Captain answers, "I'll revive my first and second officers to help get our ship into shape."

"Good, we'll do our part," Captain Prince tells him, following after Wayne. As she walks she contacts her ship and says, "This is Captain Prince, there is a good chance that a hostile and powerful alien ship will soon join us. Make sure we're ready to greet them."

She soon catches up to the SA Captain as he gives out orders to his crew in person with the exception of Ms. Gordon, with him he is talking to over the comm. link. "...and Barbara I want you to send a message to Watchtower, explaining the situation and request immediate reinforcements. Then I want you to send a message directly to the Flash, if anyone can get here in time it's West."

"Yes sir," she says before ending the connection. The rest of his crew hurry off to fulfill his orders while Diana's beem back to the Lady Wonder.

Captain Wayne then turns to the Themysciran Captain and asks, "Can you get any help from your fleet?"

"The Thanagarians are causing tension at our borders with their "training", so most of our fleet is there," Diana answers. "You're nervous."

"Diana we are standing in a ship more advanced and powerful then any I have ever set my eyes on, and what's coming mopped the floor with it," he tells her. "I plan to be prepared."

…

On the bridge of the Coluan Dreadnaught Brainiac, a mechanical man sits jacked into a hovering throne. "Make sure we simply disable the Fortress Ship, I want to use a methodical method to take apart the Kryptonians," he orders. " We might as well dissect all the data we can from them for all the trouble they have caused us."

"Yes Lord Stargrave," the Coluans on the ship answer.

_TBC. Reviews are always welcomed and very appreciated guys, so tell us what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank everyone who review, as well as DaisyJane who Betaed this chapter. Now for the climatic battle!**

Kara Zor brushes her golden locks off of her face and looks up at her cousin and Captain. "Are you sure we can trust these people Kal?" she asks.

"Yes but don't ask me to explain it," the Kryptonian Captain answers. "Anyway it doesn't seem like we have much of a choice, according to our latest deep space scans the Brainiac is on its way."

The Kandor's first officer stands and stretches before saying, "I understand that we need help, we were barely able to stand against them last time, but the human's plan...it requires a lot of luck and faith in their abilities that frankly I don't think they've earned."

"Personally I think it falls under the 'just crazy enough to work' column, in fact I think my father would've loved it," Kent answers. "Kon will be up in a few minutes, explain things to him and get him on his feet, we're going to need everyone."

"Yes sir," Kara answers.

…

"This feels cowardly," Artemis says from her post.

"It is known as strategy," Phillipus tells her. "Charging head on at a opponent with a superior position is rarely a good idea."

"It has rarely stopped us before," Artemis contradicts.

"I'm aware of that, its why I'm happy that our Captain's new lover seems to be rubbing off on her," the dark skinned beauty replies.

"Hey, I'm right here," Diana says to her first officer.

"Of course, I would never say such a thing if you weren't," Phillipus states coolly but with a smile. "I am happy someone has gotten you thinking about tactics. Hera knows I've tried to temper your headstrong ways."

"Sorry to interrupt your latest ribbing of the captain's command skills," Mala says from her post at Ops, "but our enemy has just joined the field."

"Alright sisters, be ready," Diana orders.

…

A few hundred miles away from the Kandor, the green and purple behemoth named the Braniac falls out of warp. "Open a channel to the Kryptonian vessel," Stargrave orders.

A second later the view screen changes to the bridge of the Kandor. "Kal Kent. How fitting that the first of the surviving Kryptonian vessels that we shall destroy is the one holding the family of the ones who murdered our people."

"My parents were not murderers, they sacrificed their lives to rid the universe of a robotic plague," Kal answers. "Now we will finish what they began. Open fire!"

The white crystal ship begins blasting its purple and green opponent, rocking it with with each explosive impact. After a couple of starting blows the Brainiac begins to return fire and the two massive ships light up space while they trade energy blasts.

"Sir, the Kryptonian ship seems to concentrating their fire on our ship's lower sections and our ventral shields are almost gone," one Coluan officer reports.

As Captain Stargrave's mind races trying to think why his enemy would target their weapons in that fashion, especially since the bulk of the Brainiac's offensive armaments are locked on its dorsal section. The mechanical Captain orders, "Helm spin us counterclockwise forward, Ops once the maneuver is accomplished drop the ventral and reinforce our forward and dorsal shields, and tactile bring our rear weapons to bear on

on the Kandor."

The Dreadnaught maneuvers its injured belly away from attack and opens up more weapons on the Fortress Ship's failing defenses. At that moment, on a hidden ship near by, a smile appears on the lips of the Captain of the Lady Wonder. "Now my sisters!" she commands.

The golden and winged form of the Themysciran warship darts out of its hiding space under the Kandor, speeds under the Brainiac, and begins to rip into its underside with full barrages of energy blasts.

"Our dorsal weapons are all destroyed and we have massive hull breaches on all our lower decks," the Coluan Ops officer reports with cold detachment.

"Helm preform a corkscrew maneuver, tactical keep forward weapons on the Fortress Ship and use our dorsal cannons to destroy that gold pest once they're within range," Stargrave orders.

As the Lady Wonder is starting its second pass at its prey's exposed underside its target spins around with surprising speed and opens fire at them. "Evasive maneuvers Mala, get us out of here!" Diana orders.

Though the pride of the Themysciran fleet expertly dodges most of the incoming fire, one bright green blasts hits true and completely wipes out the crafts shields and another glancing blow severely damages it and leaves it spinning in space. Back on the bridge of the Lady Wonder women pull themselves back into their seats and cough at the smoke filled air. "Report," Captain Prince orders.

"Our shields are down and they aren't coming back up any time soon," Artemis answers.

"The engines are not responding either, Captain," Mala reports.

From Ops Orithia says, "We have hull breaches on four decks...and another incoming enemy salvo."

Each of the warrior women on bridge look at the view screen which shows the incoming green death, and each of them look on it calmly and peacefully. Diana says a quick prayer to Athena. Donna takes her sisters hand as Diana says, "It has been an honor to serve with you my sisters."

Phillipus nods her head and says, "We shall meet again in Elysium."

Just before the green quantum torpedo can make impact with its defenseless target a red blur zips by, snags the Lady Wonder with a tractor beam, and pulls it out of danger at high speed. The golden ship's rescuer is a sleek red vessel with gold engines, and a design obviously built for speed. As it carries the Lady Wonder to safety the SA ship opens a channel and the boyish face of its red headed Captain appears on the Themysciran view screen.

"Hey Diana, long time no see," Captain West says with a huge smile.

"Wally I could kiss you," Donna tells him.

"I'm married now Troia. Sorry but you had your chance," the Flash's Captain jokes. Donna playfully sticks her tongue out at him earning a raised eyebrow from her sister. Donna smiles and shrugs even as a little pink colors her cheeks.

Back on the Brainiac the Coluan tactical officer reports on the Lady Wonder's escape. "We'll deal with them later, now at least there are no more distractions. Now cripple the Kryptonians," Stargrave orders.

Before the Dreadnaught can maneuver the bulk of its weapons back at the Kandor a shadow on the black of space moves slowly into position behind the Brainiac then powers up to reveal itself as the Bat, right before it opens fire. The barrage of yellow blasts unleashed by the SA ship plunges into the back of the Coluan vessel, completely destroying its engines.

"Sir the objective is destroyed and the Brainiac is now floating dead in space," Casandra reports calmly.

"Good shooting Ms. Cain," Captain Wayne says, "Ms. Gordon hail the Kandor."

The Lieutenant Commander hits a few keys and the Kryptonian bridge appears on the view screen. "We've taken out their engines, now move to a safe distance and start repairs," Wayne says.

"They're still far from defenseless," Captain Kent tells him.

"Don't worry, once your a safe distance away, The Bat and the Flash will do quick strike attacks to take out their remaining weapons systems," Wayne answers.

"Then what? Once they're defenseless and in your power, what will we do with them?" Kara asks.

"We'll take them into custody, so they can answer for their crimes," Lieutenant Commander Grayson answers.

Kara looks at her Captain who nods and says, "Very well. We'll move away and leave it to you then."

The view screen goes back to show the Kandor moving away and Captain Wayne turns to his first officer and says, "That was a good answer Mr. Grayson."

Dick smiles and says, "Well I am your favorite officer. Um...that is if you had a favorite officer...do you have a favorite officer?"

"As a matter of fact I do, and that officer is Cassandra," Bruce answers dryly.

"Cassandra?" Dick asks. "Why?"

"Because I know better than to ask that question," she says from tactical, quietly amused at the First Officer's flushed face.

Everyone on the bridge kind of smirks at that and Tim Drake begins to downright laugh at the comment. Barbara looks down at her station and yells in terror, "Sir the Brainiac is turning towards us!"

"What?" Captain Wayne asks.

"They're using their weapons, firing their disruptors into space to spin them around," she explains.

"Drake," the Bat's Captain says.

"I know. I'm on it and getting our collective butts out of here," he answers as his hands glide rapidly over the controls.

The Bat turns tail and begins to flee but the Dreadnaught spins itself about and in the brief moment that its guns are facing the SA starship it unleashes a hail of death at them. As the deadly energy and torpedoes chase after them, all on Bat's bridge watch the screen that shows there incoming death, except for three. Lieutenant Tim Drake stares down at helm, his fingers tapping the controls in desperate hope he can outmaneuver the incoming blast and save his ship and his crew, and the two Lieutenant Commanders lock eyes for what they know is probably the last time.

In what most would call a miracle, the Bat is saved from its enemy's attack by a green barrier which surrounds the ships and absorbs the attacks. Captain Wayne looks at his Ops Officer and says, "Not that I'm complaining Ms. Gordon, but..."

"Yes sir, scanning now," she says turning back to her station. "Captain, we seem to be within a force field bubble, being generated by a new incoming ship of unknown design and origin. And said ship is now hailing us."

"By all means, put them on main viewer," Captain Wayne orders.

The screen changes to a view of the new comers bridge, which seems to be made of molded dark green glass. Its bridge staff seems to be made up of many different species all dressed in similar black and green uniforms. Standing in the center of the group is what looks to be a pink skinned bald man with green eyes who says, "I am Abin Sur, Captain of the Oan Core flagship Green Lantern. We were in the area and, having had experience with the Coluans, decided to offer you some assistance."

Bruce smiles at his fellow Captain and says, "I am Captain Wayne of the Sol Alliance Starship the Bat, and on behalf of my crew I would like to thank you for the assistance."

"You're welcome Captain, and while I believe we have much to discus, I think it would be prudent for you to first go to a safe distance while we remove the Dreadnaught of any remaining offensive capability. See you soon," Captain Sur says before cutting the connection.

As the view screen shows the Oan vessel literally pulling off the Brainiac's armaments Mr. Drake says excitedly, "Three first contacts in one mission, thats got to be some kind of a record!"

_TBC. Please tell us what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

**As always I would like to thank everyone who left a review, and a very special thank you to my BETA DaisyJane, who greatly improved this chapter. Now, on with the show!**

A day after the battle, the three captains walk side by side on the streets of the capital city of Metropolis followed by some of their officers.

"So the Green Lantern was in the system looking for a renegade member of its own fleet?" Diana asks.

"Yes Abin Sir called him Sinestro, Captain of the Parallax," Captain Wayne answers.

"He's helping West drag the Brainiac back to Watchtower in hopes that they have some information that can help him in his hunt."

"I was hoping I'd get to spend sometime with Wally before he left, get a chance to catch up," Donna says with a frown.

"It's been a while since Titan's squad hasn't it?" Dick says giving her a smile and receiving one in return.

"Yeah, and I still can't believe that out of all of us, the first member of our little squad to reach Captain was red haired Wally West," Barbara chips in.

"The universe works in mysterious ways," Cassandra adds.

"Speaking of which," Diana says as she turns toward Kal Kent. "Now that the planet's governor has given you the northern polar region of Metropolis to call home, how are you going to settle the area?"

"The Kandor was made to work as the foundation of a city, so after repairing the damage all we should have to do is land," Kent answers. "The ship will then expand from there, using minerals from the planet, and create all the space we shall need to live comfortably."

"Yes and though the low temperatures have put off human settlement, we are unaffected by the cold especially given the intense radiation given off from this system's yellow sun," Kara Zor explains.

"Though I think I might like to venture out into the human cities," Kon Kent says. "From what I've seen I've find the human race to be very interesting. Especially the females," he says smiling and looking at Cassandra, who simply raises an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think thats a good idea," Captain Kent says. "We have recently lost the bulk of our race, and I think it should be a priority for us to rebuild our civilization and our numbers. We can mingle with our human neighbors once we get ourselves re-established."

"Excuse me Captain!" a woman's voice calls out from behind the group. They turn to see a rather attractive human woman in a business suit with a recorder and a camera man behind her. Having gotten their attention she runs up past the SA and Themysciran Captains to stand in front of the Kryptonians.

"Hi, I'm Lois Lane, reporter from the Daily Planet's news site, and I was wondering if I could get a few words from you about the battle, your plans for the future, and well everything else about you Captain Kent," the woman says with a breathtaking smile.

The Kryptonian man is completely silent for a moment, lost in the lavender eyes of the woman before him. Eventually he's able to mutter, "S...sure."

"Great!" Ms. Lane says, before grabbing him by his arm and leading him off, followed closely by her ginger haired cameraman.

Kon shrugs and begins to walk away before Kara grabs him. "Don't even think about it," she tells him. "The Kandor has a ton of battle damage that needs to be fixed before we even think about landing her, not to mention an insane amount of other important things that need to be done."

"Yes sir," Kon says with a mildly disappointed but compliant tone before touching a button on his collar and saying. "Kandor, two to beem up."

With the Kryptonians now gone Tim turns to his Captain and says, "Guess thats our cue to get back to work as well?"

Everyone turns to the Captain of the Bat, who glances to his left at Diana Prince before putting on a half grin and saying, "Actually I think we've all earned some shore leave." He then takes the Themysciran captain by the hand and walks off with her.

"Wow...thats awesome!" Mr. Drake says as the Captains leave.

"Come on guys, I've heard of this great dance spot," Donna says, leading the group of officers.

Grayson stops Barbara from following and says, "We'll catch up."

As Donna, with a knowing smile on her face, leads the group away Lieutenant Commander Gordon turns to her lover and says, "Something wrong?"

Dick sighs. "When we were split up, the woman I saw...her name is Helena..."

Barbara cuts him off with a finger to his lips while saying, "Shh." She then plants and kiss on him and explains, "It doesn't matter who she was. I am just happy that you're willing to be completely honest and upfront with me. Now come on, I feel like dancing!"

A stunned Dick just follows her shaking his head. He will never understand women but he is glad that he has Donna to translate for him.

…

In a very nice room of a very nice hotel in one of the nicer parts of Metropolis, Diana and Bruce prepare to spar once again. This time both combatants are unarmed, as well as unclothed. The two threw their all into it, breaking out new tricks and maneuvers, and constantly trying to one up the other. In the end they're both exhausted and they don't really know which one "won." They're just so satisfied that they don't really care.

The lovers lay on the bed in each other's arms, enjoying the after glow and just being close to one another. After a few minutes Diana kisses her lover on the cheek and says, "I want more."

Bruce chuckles and replies, "Your insatiable."

"Can you blame me, I don't get to have you very often," she says, kissing along the center of his chest and rubbing along his thigh.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll service you to your hearts content," he tells her.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she says, her lips now reaching his stomach.

Bruce reaches over and moves her hair out of her eyes and looks deep into them before saying, "No. I only say it to you."

The Amazon crawls back up over him and plants a luscious kiss on him. Then she whispers in his ear, "Make love to me again Bruce, thats an order."

He gives her one of his half grins and says, "Aye Aye Captain," before rolling her under him. Not much later the delighted screams of the Themysciran captain can be heard across the city.

…

Two days later, the shore leave is over and the crew of the Bat are on their way back to Arkham. "Everything is in working order Captain," Gordon says.

"We will reach the madhouse in about two days sir, maybe less as long as the old man can keep us in warp," Tim Drake reports.

"Expect one less Mr. Drake," the voice of Engineer Pennyworth says over the comm to the helmsman's surprise.

"I'm interested to see if the Manhunter has caught up with our prey yet," Cassandra says with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"So am I," Captain Wayne replies.

The First Officer looks about him for a second before leaning in and whispering to his Captain, "Bruce, how do you manage not seeing her for such long stretches?"

"Memories of sparkling blue eyes, luscious lips and a mean left cross and the hope of more "sparring" in the future," he answers in a hushed tone. Then the Captain of the Bat smiles. "Also there's the thrill of the hunt."

_The End. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated._


End file.
